


A Demonic Attraction

by Lookathooves



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, World of Warcraft: Legion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookathooves/pseuds/Lookathooves
Summary: Jace Darkweaver is a demon hunter. He does not look for friendships, nor does he look for love. He is there to serve one purpose. Why then was this little Warlock tugging at his hearts strings like he was a prancing marionette? Rated M for eventual smut. Two-shot.
Relationships: Jace Darkweaver/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A Demonic Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I worked on to get me out of the writing stump I've been in. Hope you guys enjoy. Will be in two parts. Rated for eventual smut in second chapter. Two-shot.
> 
> Cross-posted from FF.net.

**A Demonic Attraction**

Jace Darkweaver had a rough week. For starters, he'd only been awoken from his slumber for a week now and as much as he wanted to help his master Illidan, he was only one man and knew he had to have time to himself every now and then. At least that's what he kept telling himself as he entered the Legerdemain Lounge within the center of the floating city of Dalaran.

He hadn't had a decent meal in, literally, years and felt that he wouldn't be able to truly move forward until he had a hearty meal, a good mead, and perhaps even some "company". Not that he expected such pleasure. He was a Demon Hunter and Demon Hunters received no such praise as, say; a druid or a warrior for example. Hell even back when he was a mage, he got little to no looks in his direction. Night Elven women were quite picky when it came to suitors. Again; not that he was looking to settle down. He was sure at this point in time he'd never have a wife due to the sacrifices he'd made. No sane woman would want to court or even bed a Demon Hunter. Which, honestly, wasn't a bad thing. Demon hunters chose a different path, which Jace had fully accepted.

But he was letting his thoughts get the better of him. Shaking his head of all thoughts, he scoped out the area. It was bustling with people, many of whom turned their heads to stare at him. Typical for someone such as himself. Not everyday one with horns, who were not of Draenei or Tauren descent, came into a public place such as this. It was known that the Demon Hunters had joined forces with the currently chaotic allied Horde and Alliance, but he doubted many of his kind came into the inn for a drink or a room.

Nonetheless, he wouldn't let anyone's rude behavior get the better of him. He didn't give up everything he held dear to him just to let allied strangers hurt his feelings. He smirked at the thought, finding it would be quite comical if he went to his master Illidan and complained about his job. The look on his master's face would surely make for a story to talk about.

"What'll it be, guy?" A High Elven bartender with light blonde hair asked as Jace slid onto one of the barstools. The man didn't look as nervous as he expected him to. Then again, he was a bartender that just so happened to be running a bar that was connected to an inn upstairs. He had probably seen it all.

"Depends on what you have." The bartender didn't seem amused with the supposed question and lazily pointed to the menu seated on the floor near his stool. Highmountain Spring Water, Tideskorn Mead Ale, Kaldorei Ginger Wine... the choices didn't appeal to him much, but he didn't want to look like an ass and back out of it.

"I'll take the Tideskorn Mead Ale."

"Ah. One of the cheapest things on the list," In two quick seconds there was a mug of ale in front of his face, the High Elf's hand out waiting for the ninety-five silver. "How generous of you. But do enjoy."

Jace couldn't help but glare at the elf with contempt. Fortunately for him, the elf didn't seem to mind it and flat-out ignored the Demon Hunter after he handed him the coins. Jace would have considered him to simply be prejudice against his kind, but he went straight on to the next customer with a grimace as if he dreaded his job.

When Jace chose his seat, he picked the one on the far left of the bar, only one stool seated beside him that was currently occupied by a beautiful human woman with dark brown hair and bright pink and purple robes, her nose stuck in a book. A mage. Perhaps she'd be interested in some chatting to get his mind off of the annoying bartender.

"Hey there, girl." He smiled, but in all honesty, it was forced. Apparently it didn't matter anyway, for she opened her mouth to speak and turned her head to look at him, but snapped both her mouth and the book shut in one loud noise. It didn't take her long to travel over to a vacated table in the corner.

Jace's once high hopes and expectations of the night of peace went flying out the window. He groaned inwardly and turned his head to look at the other beings in the lounge. The majority of the men and women in the room were part of the Kirin Tor, which wasn't quite a big surprise. There were a few oddities among the bunch, though. An orc trader stood at the entrance along with an occasional cat that kept wandering through the building. Most unusual to the Demon Hunter was the monkey, or a being that looked like a primate of sorts, sitting at the opposite end of the bar as him. Apparently he'd been asleep for a lot longer than he realized.

"You need something, hun?" A friendly barmaid appeared from behind him and presented a menu to him, smiling the entire time. Sadly, he could tell her smile was also forced. He scanned over the menu a couple times before handing it back to her.

"How about some smoked elderhorn? It sounds delicious." Immediately her face went sour and she pointed her finger at the clock on the far wall.

"It's a little late for the cooks to make something that extravagant this late, don't you think?" She spoke, a mild annoyance in her tone.

"So I'm guessing the honey glazed ham is off the menu too, correct?" Jace inquired as he noticed her expression turn, if it was even possible, even more sour than original. She didn't even have to respond for him to hold his hands up in defense. "Fine, fine. Just get me some dried mango. You do have that available, don't you? Or would that take too long to prepare?"

If looks could kill, he'd have been dead. But it was worth it to see the look on her face. She snatched the menu up from him and stalked back towards the kitchens. Seemed like ages before she came out with a plate of exactly two mango slices, her hand wasting no time in snatching up the gold pieces from his table with a grumble.

So much for his hearty meal. He grunted as he placed his elbow on the table and picked up a slice, popping it into his mouth. It didn't taste bad, but it wasn't the greatest thing he'd ever purchased, either. He shrugged inwardly. At least the mead was good. And at least he got a show. Every time someone new came into the bar and glanced at the empty seat next to him, they slowly passed it up.

That is until one particular being came in and sat down beside him. He ignored them and didn't bother taking a glance at them, figuring if they wanted to speak, they'd do so on their own terms. Not that anyone would bother unless they were being paid to service him.

"What'll it be?" The bartender asked once more, this time to the being on the stool next to him.

"The usual would be great, Arille." A woman by the tone of her voice. Probably another Kirin Tor mage. That's all you'd ever really find there in Dalaran. Typical.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand what "the usual" is intended to be."

"Arille, you've known me for how long? Just give me a bottle of it." He heard the bartender sigh and shove a bottle of wine towards the woman.

"One Kaldorei Ginger Wine for the bossy lady." Jace looked up to see the bartender with his hand stuck out waiting for his money. "That'll be two gold and thirty-seven silver."

"Glad doing business with you again. I know you love my company." He heard her chuckle and couldn't resist looking in her direction.

The sight before him made him tense up. The blood elf had pale, near translucent skin with hair the prettiest shade of blonde - very pale and almost white. Her eyes are what caught his attention the most; those bright, fel-green eyes shone almost as brightly as his did. He took note of the staff strapped to her back and her extravagant purple, yellow trimmed robes.

A Warlock.

They were one of the most controversial beings to join the Alliance and the Horde in ages until Death Knights came along. Until Demon Hunters came along. Warlocks were always interesting to Jace, even before when he was simply a mage studying the arcane. Night Elven men and women never delved into the dark arts, but the Blood Elves he'd seen when Kael'thas had joined Illidan's cause fascinated him. Demon Hunters had mixed feelings about Warlocks. On one hand, they used the one thing that Demon Hunters intended to destroy, but on the other hand, Warlocks used demonic energy and demons themselves to fight against the Legion. In other words, for the greater good.

He could have stared at this woman for hours, admiring the way she kept tugging on one end of her ponytail, the way she hummed to herself as if she were the only one in the room, the way her lips parted as she sipped on her wine, the way her glowing fel-green hues stared at his frame which was so obviously staring at her own.

"Are you really not going to introduce yourself?"

"Oh," He straightened up a bit at her tone. "My name is-"

"But really. Were you honestly staring at me?" She smirked into her wine as she took a drink. "Rude, sir."

"Technically I'm not staring at you." He grinned and pointed at his eyes which were, for a better term, non-existent.

"Don't give me your dry humor, Night Elf." She placed her wine back on the bar. "I know about your kind and your spectral sight. Which, I must admit, is quite impressive."

"Heh," He chuckled. "So I don't think you've introduced yourself."

"Alright then." She took one more sip of her wine before turning in her stool to face him. "Hello, Night Elf. I don't think I've seen you here before."

Jace smirked and decided to play along with the Warlocks little game.

"I haven't been here before. At least not in this lounge." He rested his arm on the bar and looked fully in her direction. Jace always had a weakness for blondes; something Night Elven women were never born with. In any case, he knew Blood Elven women were his type. He could get lost in her smile.

"But how rude of me." She set down her bottle of wine and held out her hand, "My name is, uh - Delanya. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He was quite taken aback. For one, not a single person had even once gave him a formal introduction, much less a handshake. It was refreshing, he knew that much. He reached out and grabbed ahold of her hand, surprised by how warm it was through her gloves. The Warlock smiled once more as they shook hands.

"Jace." The handshake was obviously done, but the Blood Elf didn't seem to want to let go. He followed her gaze and seen she was looking at his bright green tattoos.

"Ah. Like them, do you?"

"I do. They're fascinating." She went to touch them, but quickly froze in her movements. "May I?"

"Go ahead." Curious to see what she'd do, she reached out and traced a finger along the patterns, her amazement never ending. To have a woman touch him, even in the most innocent of ways, stirred an emotion deep inside of him that he never would have thought he'd ever feel again.

"They're so pretty." She commented as she continued to trace the patterns. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, completely unaware of the seductive smile playing across her features. She leaned up to whisper into his ear a few words that put him, quite literally, over the edge. "Do they go all the way down?"

His eyes shot open and he looked down at the female Blood Elf to his side, her body way too close for comfort; or at least that's the saying. He didn't mind her this close. In fact, he had wanted her even closer. They were in their own world for that moment in time, all the eyes that had turned on them didn't exist. To see a Night Elf and a Blood Elf being flirtatious was strange enough, but seeing a Demon Hunter and a Warlock being flirtatious was even stranger.

Did he want to play along with her flirtatious behavior and perhaps even take her to bed? That was an obvious answer. He just hadn't known how exactly to play along. It had been a long, long time since he'd bedded a woman. But this woman literally just introduced herself and was now throwing herself at him. Would he dare risk it? What if it was a trap? Fortunately, he was a lot taller than she was, her head only reaching his chest. In any scenario, he was sure he'd be able to take her; given that she wouldn't use her fel magic on him. That brought him some comfort, so he carefully chose his next words.

"Would you like to find out?"

The response he got was not what he had expected. He was half-expecting her to jump on him then and there, but her bubbly laughter broke him out of his reverie. Her once lust filled eyes closed as she continued her laughter, her innocent hands leaving his chest.

"Oh, Jace. That was the corniest thing I've ever heard." She leaned forward to place her elbows on the counter, head tilted in his direction. "Is that how you get all the pretty ladies in your good graces?"

He noticed that despite acting playful towards him, he could sense a nervousness in her tone that made him feel as though normally her advances didn't work on others. Then again, Warlocks are similar to Demon Hunters in terms of relationships. Because of what they do on a daily basis, it's not wise to have a family, nor pursue love interests.

Did he make her uncomfortable? From the slight blush on her cheeks, to her body tensing up, he sensed that he made her feel something, but uncomfortable was not part of it.

"No. You'd be the first." He continued to pursue the woman, his hand reaching out to run his fingers through her blonde hair. "Blondes are my weakness."

"Can I tell you a secret?" She allowed herself to push his hand away and look him in the eyes. Or; lack thereof. She gave him a big smile before raising both dainty arms into the air for a stretch then proceeded to lean back to fully enjoy the comforts of her chair.

"Of course," The demon hunter responded, quite curious as to why her tone shifted so suddenly.

"I'm not that easy to get in the sheets with." She let out a meek laugh and picked up her wine from the table, pausing once she placed the rim of the cup on her lips, a scowl forming on her face. In one swift movement, she reached under the bar and yanked up a timid little creature with big ears and small horns. An imp.

"Rothbark!" Screeched the woman so loud that several mages turned to look her direction. The barkeep grimaced as the imp was thrown haphazardly on their table. "I have told you so many times not to consume my drinks. How is it that I can order you to kill on command, but you refuse to listen to anything else I tell you?"

Jace was taken aback for a mere moment. This woman. This warlock, had gotten the entire rooms attention while shifting her entire mood completely. The imp was a third wheel that he'd have to get rid of if he wanted to get closer to her. He groaned to himself softly as he glared at the little creature dusting itself off on their shared table.

"I wish... you were DEAD!" The creature spoke, before mumbled something to himself. As if on instinct, the woman shot a small fireball at the creature, who proceeded to lift himself off the table and grabbing onto his sore behind. "Ahh! Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay!"

"Perhaps this is bad timing?" Jace scratched the back of his head and went to stand up but not before she grabbed onto Jace's arm with a frantic look in her eyes.

"N-no! Please. We can make this work," She paused for a moment, a light seeming to go off in her head as she grinned widely at him. "You can take me on a date. Tomorrow. I'm free."

"A date?" The demon hunter had never been on a date, nor was it his intention to ever attempt one. As he had already established early on in his life, he had no plans of settling down. It was just not practical for his kind, nor was there much chance of reproducing with demon blood flowing through his veins. He would have to turn her down. He wouldn't be able to fulfill his promises to her. Yet, when it was clear he was hesitating, the blood elf's eyes seemed to get bigger and her lip began to quiver as if she were a mere child asking her parents to buy her a much too expensive toy.

"Fine," He responded curtly. "One date."

The blood elf stood up excitedly, her staff falling onto the ground with a big thud. She wrapped her arms around the bigger elf, her face snug against his chest. He shifted awkwardly when the grumpy barmaid threw her dishrag onto a table and came stomping over, a stern expression plastering itself across her face. He broke free of the warlock, who proceeded to strap the staff back into place when the stern, motherly voice rang out in the room.

"First it was the public display of affection," The woman held her fingers up as if she were truly lecturing her own children. "Then you go and make all this racket on top of shooting fireballs at that horrible little creature that I don't even want to see in this establishment."

"Horrible creature?" Jace commented. "It's a minion, similar to what those mages summon; correct? Elementals, demons.. what difference does it make?"

"Hey! This was not in my contract!" The imp screeched, hopping onto the horns of the demon hunter. Jace swiped at the foul-mouthed creature, but was rewarded with a small smack to the forehead. Imps..

"Come on, Jace. Let's go." Delanya grabbed Jace by his hand and led him to the exit. So much for his warm meal, his cozy bed, and a loving touch. He scoffed and yanked his hand away from the blood elf once they passed the archway. She spun on her heals and crossed her arms, her venomous gaze staring daggers at the imp. He cowered slightly and held onto Jace's horn a bit tighter.

"You! You always manage to ruin everything," She fumed, hands reaching up to yank him off of the demon hunter; his towering frame awkwardly shifting forward as the imp held on even tighter. "I don't even remember summoning you!"

When it was evident the creature wasn't going to let go, Delanya removed her hands from the imp and mumbled a few words that sounded almost demonic. He could not make them out. The imp soon became too weak to remain attached to the elf and dropped onto the ground with a somewhat graceful thud. He smirked up at the night elf.

"You know, we've had a lot of fun together, it's been really special. If you're still with the broad the next time I'm summoned, sneak me in some more of that wine, would ya?" He burst into a thousand little embers, flecks of ashes dotting around the demon hunters feet. Jace glanced over at the warlock, who appeared to be visibly upset. Not like the seductress vibes she played that part of so deliciously at the beginning of the night.

"Hey, you okay?" Jace wasn't in the best of spirits since her minion had destroyed all hopes of him getting laid, but he wasn't the complete snarky asshole so many had assumed he was. He genuinely did care for this little blood elf, as strange as it would seem to most people. He had only known her for merely an hour, but she had made him feel almost normal once more, something he had not felt in a long time since his transformation.

"No," She whimpered. "I can't even get a date with you, a demon hunter!"

"Who said we weren't going on a date?"

"I did. I'm a mess. I can't even control my minions properly. I ruin everything." She began focusing on a single loose thread that came undone on her robes. It became a very interesting object for her to dote upon as she continued her relentless sobs. When it became quite clear to Jace that she wasn't going to shut up anytime soon, he held his hands up in a defensive position as if to block out her emotional state.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 5 sharp. Meet me at Krasus' Landing." He sighed. He didn't really want to do this, but something was tugging at his heart and he couldn't bring himself to let the word no escape from between his lips. The blood elf's ears perked up upon hearing this and she went to repeat the same adoring hug that she had given him prior to the incident with the barkeep.

He just prayed to Elune she would not bring that imp along.


End file.
